build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Fox Character
Fox Character is a game pass in Build A Boat For Treasure. It allows the player to morph into a fox. The player's walk speed will increase by 50%. To activate, go to gold, fox character, select. The pass currently costs 250 ROBUX. There is a glitch where the the fox can randomly start sliding at an impressive speed and it is controllable to where the player wants to slide to. The fox is faster than a human that consumed a yellow candy. A disadvantage to the fox is that it is incapable to go up diagonal blocks and has trouble climbing stairs unless the player goes into 1st person, faces sideways to the stairs, then jumps up the stairs. The fox morph is activated when a player who owns the morph goes to the shop, and clicks on where he would have bought it, the button will appear as "Transform." Once the player decides to 'transform' into a fox, their character will immediately respawn as a fox. The fox is a model that lacks any animations, and always walks around standing up. The player's hitbox is much smaller when playing using the Fox Morph. Due to the shape of the morph, the player will struggle to reach higher locations, and therefore has a slightly reduced jump height. To the right, the fox morph is shown, and the height of the fox is about half of a normal R6 player. Because of its reduced height, it can be utilized to fit inside smaller boats or boat entrances. The player can even transform in the terrains, bringing them back to spawn. Use * The fox morph allows the player to access smaller spaces that players lacking the morph cannot access, acting as an 'owner-only' entrance. * The fox morph lowers the view height of the player, meaning the player is able to place blocks in lower places in first person. * With the additional speed, the morph can serve a number of purposes, in events and situations like: ** The Egg Boss, where the morph makes it easier to switch between covers, and sometimes can ignore the damage of the laser attack. ** Fabbi The Duck, where it is exponentially easy to avoid the bread projectiles, along with the taco projectiles, which follow the player. ** The Dragon quest, where the player needs to dodge the fireballs, even as they bounce around the ground. ** When the player is launched off their boat, and needs to get out of the water as quickly as possible. ** Anytime when the player needs to obtain an egg during the 2019 Easter Event before it is out of reach or gets obtained by someone else. Trivia * This game pass used to have a bug where the player could walk on water. * The morph model is composed of a number of parts rather than a single piece model, of which disconnect upon the players death, but serves no other use. * It is similar to the chicken morph, other than the fact that it has a different shape. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Game Pass Category:Morph